Reed In Love?
by princezz.yates
Summary: First posted fanfic hope I do well...The team gets pulled to a little town in iowa where there are many murders at the local christian college, can the team find out whose doing it? In the meantime morgan and garcia try to hide their relationship while reed falls for someone whom he never thought he'd meet.
1. The crime

Reed falls in love?

Chapter 1

The crime

Dr. Spencer Reed is at home reading a book on the cold blood killer, when his phone rings.

"Reed here."

"Reed we need you now" It's Aaron Hotchner, Reed's boss at the BAU (Behavior Analysis Unit at the FBI), "A new case has opened and we need to depart to Iowa right away."

"All right I'm on my way Hotch" Reed responds as he grabs his bag and coffee and starts to head out the door.

At Quantico, the BAU set up, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia are packing up boxes and some small computer things.

"I can't believe you guys wanted me to go" Garcia said shockingly while grabbing her computer cord.

"Baby girl we always want you to come just the matter of if you want to go or not." Morgan responds.

"But how are we going to hide it from the others this time? No phone line disguising our voices now" Garcia looks at Derek worried.

"You don't worry about that, you just worry about getting there and doing your job as amazing as you always do, I will worry about how cute you are."

Garcia blushes and grabs the last box "Well let's go hot stuff!" Morgan and Garcia share a small kiss and head out the door.

On the jet the team starts to go over the case.

"So were going to Orange City, Iowa there has been a few murders at the campus of Northwestern College" Hotch says

"Talk about your middle of nowhere" Morgan remarks with a smirk

"The killer is suspected to be someone on campus but no one is sure if it's faculty or student" Hotch continues

"Who are the victims?" Reed speaks up looking at the case pictures.

Garcia speaks up "First victim 3 weeks ago Christopher Smith age 19 engineering major, was found in his dorm room with his textbook in his hand."

Reed looks at the photos with a weird look on his face as if to be stumped for once.

"Victim number two a week later Jenna Anderson age 20 Theology major found in her dorm room with a bible in her lap."

"Well it's obvious he leaves them with their book they read mostly or that pertain to their major of some sort." Morgan says. "could be the Unsub's signature."

"Victim three was this past Sunday Michael Silva age 21 Chemistry major found in his friend's dorm room with a Chemistry test tube in his hands." Garcia finished.

"Has anyone talked to the roommates of these students?" Reed asked

"Local P.D. did but got nowhere and said they were all in a state of shock since they all found the victims." Hotch answered

"Morgan you and I will go look at the most recent crime scene, Elle is already there and at the first and second crime scenes." "Reed you go with Garcia to the local P.D. office and set up"

The plane lands and the team splits up to go to their assigned areas.


	2. The victims

Chapter 2

The Victims

At the local police department Reed and Garcia start unpacking in a small room, while the local sheriff debriefs them on some policies they need to be aware of.

"We hope this is enough space for everything, we weren't sure what you exactly needed" the sheriff said

"This should be fine but, can you get us all the cases memos that have been made about each crime scene?"

"Of course" the sheriff walks out of the room.

Garcia unpacking and setting up her computer in a hurry, asks "so how is it you always get sent to the department with me?"

Reed with a weird look on his face as he puts down his messenger bag "what do you mean?"

"I mean why can't Morgan or hotch get sent here with me? Not that you aren't a great person I'm just curious."

"The way I see it you are a technology genius and I am an actual genius, we're better with papers and computers than dead bodies and blood." Reed says as he smirks at Garcia

"Here you go." The sheriff says as he hands reed a stack of notebooks labeled with the victim's names.

Reed sits down and starts to speed read the note books while Garcia starts to hack into the database of the department.

Meanwhile at the college Morgan and Hotch enter into the dorm room of the most recent victim.

"No sign of forced entry had to be someone he knew" Morgan observes

"The Unsub may be lureing their victim to be a friend first and then killing them" Hotch predicts

As Hotch continues to look around the room, Morgan notices that the student's desk is not very neat. "Hey hotch, so I'm a college student studying chemistry taking 3 science classes, why is my work so disorganized?"

"I don't know maybe our Unsub was looking for something" Hotch snaps a photo of the desk

"Well we should box these papers up and take them back to the station to see if he found it."

"Good idea you get that and see if there's anything else in here I'm going to head across the campus to find Elle." Hotch hands over the camera to Morgan and walks away from the dorm room.

Across campus Elle is talking to an on campus officer in regards to the roommates.

"So none of the roommates would speak?" Elle asked

"They all claimed they were not home until they did come home and found the body." The officer replied

"Very interesting."

Just then Hotch walks around the corner "Hey Hotch."

"What have we got here?" Hotch says looking around

"Not a whole lot this girl was a theology major with 4 classes and a whole bunch of extra activities and yet all her work is a pigsty." Elle says lifting some papers and books out of the way

"That's what it was like at the other crime scene, call Morgan tell him when he's done there to come over here and collect this stuff too, our Unsub is trying to figure out something we need to figure it out before he does." Hotch continues down the hallway to the final room of the victim's (this being the first victim's room) He walks in and notices that again there is no sign of forced entry and the paper's are all a mess, he picks up the phone and calls Reed.

"Hey Reed, I need you to have Garcia get a list of the three victim's classes and teachers, invade their social media profile's if any, find out who knows these kids and what they were really working on."

Reed acknowledges hangs up the phone and looks at Garcia, "Let's get to work!"

"I thought you guys would never ask" Garcia says with a flirty look in her eye.


	3. the catch up

Chapter 3

The catch up

The team meets up at the local P.D. in the conference room,

"Garcia, what have you found on the three victims?" hotch asked

"As you can see I have laid out the three victim's, what I call friendship files, in front of you." Garcia presents

"Anything in common? Any crimes?" Morgan asked.

"I looked as deep as I could the first and third victim had minor crimes as a juvenile and the girl was a squeaky clean record."

"Is there any friends in common?" Hotch asked

"There is a few but they seem more like acquaintances not anything serious."

"Well let's interview them anyways just in case, Morgan you and Reid go to the first name, Elle and I will go to the next name, Garcia I want you to see what you can find out about these acquaintances"

The team disperses and goes their separate ways,

"I'll meet you in the car in a minute Reid." Morgan says as he tosses Reid the keys. He walks into Garcia's office

"Hey baby girl hope Reid didn't bore you to death." Garcia turns around with a smile

"No he didn't but it seems he may know something just due to his lack of communication and weird smiles."

"You know that's just Reid being Reid."

"I guess…now go get to work."

"I need some good luck first." Garcia and Morgan both look around and share a passionate kiss. Morgan runs out to the car where Reid is waiting for him. They drive off,

"So who are we talking to?" Morgan asks

"A girl named Joanna Brown, she's studying to be a Radiologist age 23, and according to her schedule she should be just getting out of her anatomy class." Reid says looking at his watch.

"Well let's find her then, and hey there is nothing going on between you and Garcia right?"

"What? No Garcia is like my sister. Why would you ask that?" Reid said flustered

"Okay just checking." Morgan said with a chuckle.

"Why did you ask that?"

"No time we're here we'll chat later." Morgan said turning into the driveway. Reid agrees letting out a bit of a frustrated sigh.

Morgan and Reid walk up to a girl with blonde hair wearing yoga pants, layered tank tops, and a cardigan. She had on a pair of black ugg boots and was walking out of a building marked science.

Reid looks at her with a face that he had never made before, as if he just saw the most unique person ever. "Reid are you coming?" Morgan asked

Reid snaps out of it "uh yeah!" he jogs over to where Morgan is walking towards the girl.


	4. The interviews part one

Chapter 4

The interviews part one

"Excuse me Ms. Brown we're from the FBI I'm agent Morgan this is Agent Dr. Reid we would like to ask you a few questions if that would be okay."

"Yeah sure." Sara responded. "I assume it's due to all the murders on campus?"

"You are right Ms. Brown." Morgan said

"Call me Joanna." She says while giving Reid a small smile.

"Joanna did you know these victims personally?" Morgan asked

"Well Chris was my ex-boyfriend, but we remained friends"

"Was it a bad break up?" Reid asked

"Not really more like a mutual understanding we both kept getting really busy no time to see each other." Joanna said trying not to smile at Reid

"How about Jenna? How did you know her?" Morgan asked noticing some hesitation in Joanna's looks

"We had a class together one time became study buddies really didn't talk after that just waved hi in the hallway."

"And Michael?" Reid said

"I've known him since day one they accidently put us in the same dorm room thinking he was Michelle not Michael became friends instantly." Joanna chuckled a bit

"Is there any chance that the three of them were working on something together? Their papers were all messed up as if someone rummaged through them." Morgan said

"I don't know for sure but I would check in the Science club they were all a part of that together"

"Well thank you Joanna, we're sorry for your loss of your friends." Morgan said with a smile as he turned to walk away

"If you think of anything else we may need to know about them you can give me a call." Reid said handing Joanna a card with his number on it.

"Come on Reid!" Morgan yells. Reid runs to catch up to Morgan.

Both agents get back in the car and Morgan sits and looks at Reid with a smirk.

"What?!" Reid exclaims

"You were totally digging her."

"No I was doing my job."

"Well she was totally digging you, I bet you get a call for a date not information." Morgan laughed

The agents drive off heading back to the police department, Reid picks up the phone and calls Garcia.

"Mirror mirror on the wall who's the smartest of them all?" Garcia answered

"You are baby girl." Morgan flirted

"Garcia can you get a list of names and backgrounds on the Science club at northwestern?" Reid asked

"Oh come on challenge me a little bit here." Garcia laughed as she started typing away.

"Thank you Garcia were on our way back now." Morgan hangs up the phone and they pull up to the department and head inside.


	5. The interviews part two

Chapter 5

Interviews part two

Hotch and Elle arrive at a nearby coffee joint in search of Jason Green. They walk up to the counter and Hotch asks "Excuse me is Jason Green available?"

"He is in the back on break is there anything I can help you with?" The cashier responded

"Could you actually get him for us we're from the FBI and would like to chat with him." Elle said

"Yeah sure….Jason!" the cashier yells, out walks a tall handsome blonde haired male. He was wearing a green shirt and an apron.

"Hi Jason, I'm Elle and this is Aaron hotchner, we're with the FBI Behavioral analysis unit, mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Naw its cool what do you need to know?" Jason cooperated

"You knew the three victims, how well did you know them?" Hotch asked

"Well the Chris and Michael were just from study groups or projects in the past couple semesters, Jenna is actually a very old friend of mine we both came from the same church."

"Did you know anything the three of them had I common in regards to working together on anything or a specific part of each major?" Elle asked

"Not that I know of but then again Jenna only talked to them during science club or very late at night."

"What do you mean late at night?" Hotch asked

"While the rest of the college was partying or messing around they were always in Jenna's room studying or something"

Hotch and Elle look at each other with a concerned face, "Well thank you Jason, If you think of anything else we may need to know give us a call." Hotch handed him a business card and turned away with Elle.

"So our victims were definitely trying to work on something, just need to find out what." Elle said as Hotch pulled out his phone and called Reid  
"Hey Reid I need you to go through all the papers found at the crime scenes see what you can find through it if anything, Elle and I are going to go visit the science club, see if they know anything." Hotch hangs up

"We need to find out what they are up to or else we cannot give a good profile" Hotch said to Elle as they drive off and head towards the college.

"Maybe they were their own club, not enough science in the real club so they did it themselves." Elle suggested

"Maybe but one thing is why was a theology major studying science?" Hotch questioned as they pulled up to the college.


End file.
